Where is he?
by EHCFullestFangirl
Summary: It's 11 years after the end of season 6 and everyone is happy. Daniel has come back to Regina and they have a son named Jason. Emma and Killian also have an 11 year old girl named charlotte. Everything is great until someone mysteriously gets lost... ( Told from Charlotte and Robyn's POVs) The cover image is the cousins
1. Chapter 1

_Ugh._ Hate this dress. A knee length, lilac, satin deathtrap. My normal shorts and big T-shirt are so much better. I look at my clock.2:15. Gotta be there in one hour. That means I can probably sneak in a quick trip to the docks, even if I am in this dysfunctional sack. I slip on my high tops, pull my long, dark hair into a messy bun, grab my pack, and go.

I hurry quietly down the stairs. If mom catches me she won't let me go.

 _Yes! Past the stairs._ Now to the door after a quick detour to get a snack. I peaked my head around the door way. _Oh no! There's mom. Oh great she saw me._

"Hey honey what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just getting a snack."

I walk into the kitchen. _Please don't see my shoes._ "Charlotte what are you wearing?"

"Shoes." I said guiltily

"You are not wearing sneakers to a wedding!"she began to argue

"Mom!"I tried to interrupt her, but she shut me down

" I let you dress normally every day, please just listen to me once!" She tilted her head at me the way she does when she knows she's right. We stood there staring at each other.

"Fine." I slipped off my shoes and dropped my pack moodily in an attempt to make her feel guilty and change her mind. I turn to go back upstairs.

"Oh don't be so glum."I turned around just as mom stepped out from behind the counter. _Wow_. I knew my mom was beautiful but she is usually in her sheriff's wear- Jeans and a jacket. Now she was dressed in a floorlength periwinkle gown with silver heels and her wavy blonde hair draped over her shoulders. She even had on three silver bracelets and her two signature necklaces- her keychain from Neal and Daddy's lucky ring.

"Mom, you look amazing!" She smiled. "So do you sweetheart". She came to hug me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my face with your hair. I hated fighting with my mom. Even if it was something as small as this. "Now put on your silly little sneakers and meet me in the car."

" Really!?"

" Yes, now hurry before I change my mind!" She chuckled as I heard her shoes 'click clack' all the way to the door.

I put my shoes back on and looked across the floor at my pack. _Just in case._ I thought to myself as I grabbed it and walked out to the bug.

The plan was to meet daddy, grandma and grandpa, aunt Gina, aunt Lena, Robin, Neal, and Jason at grandma and grandpa's house. From there we would go to the wedding. We got there in about 10 minutes. As we walked up the steps I realized that I would get to see my family today. I was super excited to see Neal, who is technically my uncle, and Robyn and Jason. We weren't related by blood, but I want Gina and aunt Lena are like my mom's sister's , and we all cal, each other family, making us cousins. I loved seeing my aunts. They were like my second mothers.

Most of all I was excited to see my dad. He has been away on the Jolly Rodger for the past three weeks, and is arriving back today. I know that mom wants to see him too. For her it's more like needs to see him. Being apart for so long takes a toll on her. I glance over at her as we open the door. She's holding the lucky ring. I walk in. Right away I see Robbins fiery red massive hair.

"Lottie!" She squeals. She almost knocked me over with her fierce hug . I haven't seen her in about a month, which is way too long for us.

"Hi Robbie." My words are very muffled with her hair covering my face. Next I see Jason.

"Lottie, hey!" He hugs me. His long dark hair and eyes brown eyes look just like aunt Gina. He's super tall even though he is a few months younger than me. Finally I see Neal.

"What's up?" I hug him. I can see is curly blond hair and bright green eyes just like mom. The resemblance is weird. I take a step back and look around. I wave hello to my wonderful aunts and grandparents. I look around for Mom and Dad. _Where are they_? Finally I spot mom. She's alone on the couch on her phone. I walk over to see what's going on.

"Mom, what's wrong? Where is daddy?"

She looks up. I can see the distress on her face. "I just asked Regina. She told me that he hasn't arrived. She thought he was with us already." She looked back down " and I send this text to him this morning and he hasn't responded. He never does that. He wants to get back to us just as much as we want him to." She said quickly as if she was trying to reassure herself.

I looked at her face. She looked really upset.

"Mom I'm sure it's nothing. You know he's horrible with technology. He's probably just running late." I put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're right. I'm just paranoid. I just really miss him. Everything is probably fine, but I just can't shake the feeling that somethings up. "

As much as I wanted to agree, I couldn't. Maybe something is up?

 **Okay so looking back over this I notice I didn't specify with the wedding. It's Henry and Violet's! This is my first ever fanfic on this account so I hope you like it. Please leave comments and if you have any questions then just tweet me oncer. Thanks so much I will be continuing with this story!**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't worry sweetheart, he's probably just running late. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Aunt Gina I was trying to comfort me. "Yeah, I know." It was a lie. I didn't know anything, but I knew something was wrong.

"Be right back. Got a pee," I lied again. I stood up off the couch and casually walked to the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it. _Good thing I brought my pack._ I'll probably need it. I unlocked the window and pulled it open. I stuck my head out and looked off. _Only about 10 feet. I'll be fine_. I shimmied out the window, feet first. When my arms reach the end I let go and fell the 5 feet remaining to the ground.

I stood up and brushed myself off. Only a few cuts- pretty unquestionable. While mom was chatting with her parents, I had some time to think. Dad said that he was going on a voyage to find Pocahontas, and bring her back to Neverland. Now that peter pan was dead (I had only heard about him through Mom and Dad stories of the trip to Neverland) it was much less dangerous. Mr. Gold had seen her in a vision, and a knew she needed help. Daddy volunteered to go save her, but he didn't want to bring his family on a potentially dangerous mission. He must have gotten lost somewhere, and with my knowledge of boats from him, I was gonna rescue him!

I got lost in my thoughts as I walked to the docks, and I didn't notice the sound of footsteps behind me. A twig snapped, and echoed through the silence like a gunshot. I swiveled around to see Jason.

"Jason, what are you doing here!?." He stood there.

"You really thought you could escape that easily? Lottie, I know you too well. Passing up an opportunity to chat with my mom, bringing your 'voyage' pack to the bathroom, not checking on your mom when she is obviously worried? I knew something was wrong. I checked in the bathroom,and after picking the lock, saw the window was open, caught up to you outside, and followed you ever since"

Jason started to talk again, but two other voices interrupted him. "Can we please go back now, we're obviously not going to find- Charlotte!?", Robin exclaimed as she saw me. Her fiery, bouncy red hair peaked out from behind a tree." Told you she'd be going to the docks."Neal appeared behind another tree.

" Guys! Thank you for trying to save me, but this is really important! I can't have you three stopping me from finding my dad."I started to turn and keep heading towards the docks.

"We're not stopping you, we're here to help you!" I stopped " What?Really?"

"Yeah. We're not letting you go by yourself. It will be fun, " Robin said.

" Don't tell me you told my mom, she'd kill me" I said, fearing the answer.

" Of course not, it's exclusively us." I let out a sigh of relief. "Well if you're sure, then let's get going." I began to walk again ,but I stopped and paused. "But first, let me change out of this dress."

5 minutes later we were back on track, and I was in my comfy jeans and sweatshirt that I had for emergencies in my pack. "Alright guys, I was thinking that we would go to the docks first. We can talk to someone and hopefully find out where my dad went to. He probably spoke to some of the fisherman there before he left on the Jolly Rodger". They all agreed, and we walked in silence.

Finally Neal spoke up. "Guys, I think we should go back." We all stopped and looked at him. " We are just kids and our parents have no clue where we are. This could be really dangerous, and we shouldn't risk it." I was shocked. Neal had always been the good one, looking out for the rest of us, but this was surprising even for him.

"Neal, you are crazy. This is my dad we are talking about. If you want to turn back, go ahead, but I am finding him." I tried to square my shoulders.

"I am going too," Robyn said." I want to support Charlotte, find my uncle, and have fun together. When's the last time the four of us had a quality adventure?" Robyn crossed her arms in a defiant sort of way.

" I'm going too,"Jason said." I'm the best at mischief, and we all could use some of that right now. "

"Are you coming or not, Neal?" He paused. "Of course I am. I am a rule follower, but I'm not going to be **that** much of a party pooper. Especially against you three." We finally reached the docks. I spotted a group of about five guys, fishing about 100 yards away. "Hey, let's see if they know anything."

I jogged over. "Excuse me, I am Charlotte Jones and these are my cousins, Jason Mills, Neal Charming,and Robyn Mills. We are here wondering if you knew anything about a man named Killian Jones, my father. He would have been here about three weeks ago-"

"Oh yeah, the real handsome lad sailing on the... What's it called?" He started to think but I interrupted. " The Jolly Rodger?"

"Yeah, yeah, Jolly Rodger. Never talked to the guy, but I heard he was goin' to Virginia. Findin' some girl in trouble. Hero type I guess." He shrugged. I smiled. Virginia! That was still in this realm, this country even!

" Thank you very, very much!" I motioned for my cousins to come as I turned and ran back up the dock. Virginia, here we come!

 **Charlotte and the cousins are going on an adventure! We have some plot twists coming up so stay tuned for new chapters. PLEASE leave comments and reviews. I have already written the whole story( and started in the next one?) but I'm sure I can work any ideas into the plot somehow. Please tweet me at EllaHill_Crouch. Thanks for reading!**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	3. Chapter 3

My pack was resting safely in my lap as we rode the bus in silence. I looked next to me. Neal looked nervous.

"Neal, don't worry, we're gonna be fine." I said, trying to comfort him. He gave a quick nod and turned back to staring tensely out the window.

We had been on the bus for about 4 hours now- since 4:30 this afternoon. I had used about three fourths of my emergency money to buy bus tickets for the four of us, . In the seat next to Neal and I, Robyn was fast asleep, feet in Jason's lap, who was solving a Rubix cube quietly. He had always been shy and good at puzzle-like things.

My phone buzzed in my lap, and I looked down. It was a text from my mom. I had already gotten about 50 messages. This one said, " Charlotte I need to know you're okay. Where are you and your cousins!!??" I guilty put down the phone.

 _I'm so sorry, Mommy. I have to do this. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you or dad. Oh no! That's probably exactly what she's thinking, but about me!! I am the worst._

I tried not to think about it for the next hours of the trip. I finally drifted off, but before long, it was our stop. We got off the bus and stopped on the sidewalk. I looked at my watch, 11:00. We needed to get some sleep, but I had been so caught up with the thought of rescuing my dad that I hadn't exactly thought about a hotel. Plus, what hotel would except a group of 4 twelve(ish) year olds without their parents?

We kept walking anyway, though, with no clue where we were going. We reached a flight of stairs, and my exhaustion kicked in. I tripped and tumbled painfully down the stairs, my pack and its contents flying everywhere. "Dang it!" I yelled. Robyn rushed over. "Oh my goodness, Lottie are you okay?" She tries to help me up, but I pushed away her hand. I was getting frustrated about this. I knew it was just my exhaustion that was making me cranky, but I couldn't help but showing it." I'm fine." I slowly stood up. I was a bit sore, but I was mostly okay.

I started to clean up the contents of my pack- _band aids, rope, extra cash, flashlight, poncho. Wait, what's this?_ I picked it up. It was a small, folded up piece of paper with my mother's flowy writing on it. It said,'Rumple and Belle- 1561 Princeton Drive.' I stared at it with my mouth open.

"Charlotte, are you sure you're okay?" Neal asked gently.

"How could I forget this? My mom gave it to me years ago in case of an emergency. "

All my cousins looked at each other. " Forget what?"

I looked up at them. " Belle and Rumple, they live right here in Virginia!!"

I had only heard stories about them, especially Rumplestiltskin (very mixed opinions), but I hoped they would be kind enough to help us out. Even if Rumple wouldn't, I was pretty sure belle would. I had heard stories of her bravery and kindness.

That was all I had to go on as we walked in the dark to Princeton Drive. I am used to cold weather, but I am usually in my warm bed at midnight. Finally we got there. We walked another block to 1561, and walked up the sidewalk. The house was good sized- two stories with a big yard. Before I lost my nerve, I sped up the path and knocked on the door hard. No answer. I did it again. "Hello?" I shouted into the eerie night silence. "Charlotte, maybe we should go. It's almost 12:30, and they're probably asleep. I was about to agree when I heard a loud click of the lock and the door opened.

Standing there was a woman, a little younger than my mom. She was small, and was wearing a tank top, sweater, and flannel pants. She looked tired and frustrated. "Can I help you?"

I cleared my throat." Hi. I am Charlotte Jones, and I don't think we've ever met, but my mom told you if I were ever in this area and needed help, to come to you."

She rubbed her eyes. "And who might your mother be?" She talked in a thick Australian accent. " My mother is Emma Jones."

She looked at me for a second and then her face lit up. " Oh my gosh. It can't be. Hold on one second." She disappeared back into the house, out of sight. A minute later, she was back, this time with an older man, also short. "Belle, what is it?" he asked, exasperated.

"This is Charlotte **Jones,** daughter of Emma Jones." The man stared in disbelief. "It can't be." He turned to me." Who is your father, child?"

"Killian Jones" I replied.

"It really is you, then. Who are the rest of you?"

Everyone replied with their names.

"Let me guess, the tall, dark headed boy- you are Regina Mills son? And the red head girl, you are Zelena's daughter? Last but definitely not least, the curly blonde. You are the Charming's boy?"

We all looked at each other. "Yes." We replied in unison.

"Well, I am Rumplestiltskin, and this is my wife, Belle. You are welcome to come in, but please be quiet, we don't want to wake the children."

We followed him into the dark house. _I guess Rumple really isn't that bad._

 **Thanks for reading everybody! BTW, I chose the name Jason because its meaning is 'healed', and to have a baby, Regina was healed. Stay tuned for a plot twist in the text chapter!! Please review and tweet me at @EllaHill_Crouch**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	4. chapter 4

**Hey guys! I want you all to know that I am VERY AWARE that Neal is Charlotte's uncle. Neal is the son is Snow and Charming, making him Emma's brother, and Charlotte's uncle. I also know how close Emma is with her parents, and don't mean to change that in this story. I chose to address Neal like I did because, being around the same age, I wanted him and Charlotte to have a 'cousin-like' relationship and be as close to Charlotte as her other cousins. Also, most of this story is straight from my imagination, and things may not always be how you envisioned them. I ask you to keep this and mind and respect that. Thank you and I really look forward to continue with this story.**

We walked into the house, and I noticed the children's stuff everywhere- Toys, backpacks, clothes, guided us into the kitchen where we sat down at the table.

"Here, I'll get you my phone. Let's call your parents." Belle started to walk out. "No." She stopped. "why? I thought that's why you came?"

I looked down. "Well, not exactly. My dad is missing. Everyone else thinks he's just running late, but I know he's in trouble. Please don't call our parents. They'll take us home." Belle sighed. "How about we all get some sleep, and we can discuss this further in the morning."

She let us to the guest bedroom. It had a queen size bed and a futon. We let the boys take the bed, and Robin and I were on the futon.

"If any of you need anything, I'm down the hall to the left." Belle shut the door and turned out the lights. I knew Robin and Neal fell asleep instantly, I could hear them snoring. I don't know if Jason did, but neither of us were really in a talking mood. I was very happy that Belle and Rumple were so kind. We would probably be sleeping on the streets tonight if it weren't for them.

I rolled over to try to go to sleep, but my phone buzzed. I picked it up. Who would be texting at 2 AM?

'From Mom: Charlotte I can't sleep because I am up all night wondering where you are. All the other parents are freaking out too, but I think I'm the worst of all because I'm all alone at our house missing you and dad so much.I just want you to tell me where you are and come - mommy'

I guilty thought of my mom as I closed my eyes and **drifThanks ted** off to sleep.

i awoke the next morning to Robyn shaking me. "Lottie! Wake up! It's 10:30 and we have to get going!" I did not want to get up. My warm cocoon of blankets was much more comfortable than the chilly air outside. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked. The light flooding in through the transparent curtains was blinding. I pulled back the covers. I was wearing a big T-shirt of my dads that I always kept in my pack. I followed Robyn out of the room.

The house seemed much bigger in the light. The kitchen was big and open, with everything white except for a few gold accents. It led into a good size living room with the couch, TV, and lots and lots of pictures. Neal and Jason were both sitting at the table, talking. Belle was behind the counter, scrambling eggs and making waffles. I didn't see rumple anywhere. He must be at work. There were no signs of any children in the house- maybe they were at school. I sat down at the table. Belle came up.

"Can I get you anything for breakfast?"At home, I usually didn't eat much for breakfast because it was just me and my dad." I'll just have some toast and juice if that's OK. "Sure thing." Belle said as she went back behind the counter.

I looked over at Robin. She was digging into a plate of three waffles, berries, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup. Whenever I was with her she was always eating big meals. Belle interrupted my thoughts." Here you go, Charlotte."

"Oh, thank you." Belle walked around to the other end of the table and sat down. "I think it's time we talk about your situation.

Jason, always so sly, begin the conversation. "How about we make it into a game. You asked us one question, we answer it. We ask you one question, you answer it. We want to know more about you, too."

Belle was silently thinking for a moment. " All right, sounds fair. I will start. Where do you think Killian may be?" We all looked at each other and silently agreed that I should answer. "The last we knew, my father was coming to Virginia to rescue Pocahontas, and then take her back to safety in Neverland. The trip was supposed to take three weeks, but it's been 3 1/2 weeks, and he still isn't back. We thought we would start by searching in Virginia, because it is a lot closer than Neverland."

Belle chuckled and nodded. "Your story makes sense. What's my question?" I immediately said the one that had been burning through my mind. "Why is there so much kids stuff and no kids?"

"Rumple and I have four children. Two adopted and two biological. We have a two-year-old, a five-year-old, an eight-year-old, and a 12-year-old. You may know him, he's a bit famous in storybrook. Gideon?" Wow I had only heard stories of the boy, who had once been a man, trying to kill my mom for the black fairy. He left with Belle and Rumple as a baby about six months before I was born.

"Yeah, we've all heard of him." I responded. " Rumple has another son, Baelfire, or Neal, who died about 15 years ago."

"Oh my gosh! Neal! Henry's dad, the man who my uncle is named after! Rumple was his dad? I guess you do learn something new every day." We answered a few more questions - some out about the trip, some about our lives, some about our parents. Belle was a really nice person and we were lucky to have ended up with her.

Finally she made up her mind about us. "OK, guys. I think all four of you are really good kids, and I really want you to succeed on your rescue mission. Killian is a very good friend of mine. So, I will let you go under one condition, you have to let your parents know that you were OK." I was about to protest when she stopped me. "You don't have to tell them where you are, but just let them know you're not dead or kidnapped. I'm a mother, I know all of your mothers, and they are probably worried sick about you.

I am actually kind of glad that Belle said this. I know I have only been gone for a day and a half, but was really homesick. We didn't leave Storybrook very much, and I really missed my family. I didn't want my mom to worry. So we all texted our moms, and each of us took a shower. Belle made us each some snacks to take with us. Meanwhile, I did some research.

Belle let me borrow all her telephone books. I looked through each one, searching for a Pocahontas. Finally, on the last book I found one.

"Belle, where is Plainsboro Avenue?" She looked up, surprised. "It's about 20 minutes from here, down by the grocery store. Is that where Pocahontas lives?" I was a bit puzzled. "I think so, but it all just seems too easy." "Well, it's worth a shot" she said. She was right. At least it was something.

Jason and Robyn finished up their showers while Neal and I packed up the rest of the clothes and toiletries Belle had lent us. Before long, she drove us to Plainsboro Avenue. We all give her hugs and wished her well. We watched as the back of her car drove down the road. I turn to the house. "We're coming daddy."

 **Thanks for reading, everybody! Things are about to heat up in the next chapter! Please please please give reviews if you have anything to say! Please tweet me too at EllaHill_Crouch. Thanks!**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	5. Chapter 5

We walked up the sidewalk to the front porch. The grass in the yard was so overgrown, and the windows were all caked with dust. As much as I tried to deny it, the house looked abandoned. Maybe not, though. We once had a neighbor who just hated housekeeping so much that he left his lawn overgrown and his windows dirty. It now seemed like any little thing made me think of home. I missed my family and Storybrook so much. I would give anything to be at home with my parents, safe and sound. Usually at this time of night, sunset, we would be at the table talking about our days or snuggled up on the couch watching a movie. Most kids my age just fight with their parents, but mine are my best friends.

We walked up the creaky stairs onto the gloomy porch. Robyn stepped forward and knocked. It rattled the glass. No answer. She knocked again. Dust fell like a rainstorm. Again, no answer.

I walked up to the door and turned the knob. "No, Lottie stop!"l Neal shouted. I turned around.

"Why? There's obviously no one here. We aren't going to get in trouble. I'm just looking for clues."

Neal nodded. "OK, but we have to be careful."I turned the knob. The door creaked through the silence as it opened. It dislodged tons of dust that swirled through the air as we stepped in.

" Hello?" Jason yelled into the silence. No one replied. I looked around. Everything was a mess. There were dirty dishes piled in the sink, papers covering the table, cups and vases knocked over. Whoever left this place left it in a hurry.

I looked down at the floor. It was covered in muddy boot prints. Could those be my dad's? I was dragged out of my thoughts as Robyn spoke up.

"Guys, look."I walked over to the nearby book case. Robyn was holding a picture of two darker skinned women with long, dark hair. I could tell right away they were tall just by looking at the picture. This must be Pocahontas, but who was the other women?

Robyn spoke up again "Well, I guess the phone books were right. I guess we did find-"

Her words were cut off as she suddenly fell to the ground with a thump.

I jumped down to her side. "Robyn?" I rolled her over. In her back was a small piece of silver, almost like a dart. Neal was panicking.

"I knew we shouldn't have come in here!"

"Neal, calm down. We've just got to get Robyn some fresh air, and we'll all be fine."

I started to drag her towards the door.

"I wouldn't count on that." A dark figure came from the shadows. It threw something across the floor. A few seconds later a big green hole in the floor opened up right underneath us. Robyn fell straight through and I lost my grip on her shoulders. The portal was half under me. As I tried to pull myself up my leg twisted sideways. White hot pain seared through my bone and I heard a pop. "AAAAAHHH" I cried out. Neal ran towards me to help. "Neal, don't!" I cried in warning, but it was too late. As he was running, another dart flew and hit him right in the neck. He fell, limp, through the portal just as it closed.

 **Plot twist!! This chapter was pretty short, but I had to leave you guys on a cliffhanger!! I have decided to post a new chapter every other day, so the new one will be up on Monday if all goes as planned. Get ready to meet a familiar face next chapter! Thanks for reading, please review, and tweet me at @EllaHill_Crouch**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am not a doctor! The medical aspect of this story was completely from the Internet, and I apologize if it is not medically acurate. Thanks!**

"Where did you take them?!"Jason yelled at the figure as he knelt beside me. My vision was spotted and I felt nauseous because of the pain in my leg. Finally, the figure stepped out of the shadows and pulled off the hood. I gasped. It was the girl beside Pocahontas in the picture! She took a step towards me, looking confused. "Why are you looking at her like that?" Jason demanded. She took another step.

" You have a striking resemblance to pirate I once knew." She turned her head dismissively.

" Killian Jones?" I choked out. She swiveled around.

"Yes. How do you know Captain Hook?"

I took an unsteady breath and put aside my pain. This may be what we need to find my dad.

"He is my father."

Her jaw dropped. "Your mother, she is the savior?" She paused. "Her name is Emma, right?"

"How do you know that?"

"A long time ago, I saved them, and reunited them. They married a month later."

So, she had saved my parents. Without her I probably wouldn't be alive.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am Tiger Lily, and Pochohantas is my sister."

"Well, I am Charlotte and this is my cousin, Jason. Do you know where my father is? His mission was to find Pochohantas and bring her to Neverland, but he never returned. That's why we're here, to find him."

"I don't know. I am here to find Pochohantas. I haven't seen your dad in 11 years."

She paused and looked down.

"I'm sorry about your friends...and your leg. I thought you were intruders."

I could feel Jason fidgeting beside me. He was obviously still angry.

"Where are they? Our cousins, I mean."

Tiger Lily looked down again. "I don't know. I sent them through a portal. It took them to whatever place is on their mind. Conscious or unconscious." That means they could be anywhere. There's no telling what goes on in Robyn's crazy imagination.

"Tiger Lily, we need help finding my dad, and you need help finding your sister. Wherever they are I think they're together because that was my dad's mission. I think we should help each other."

There was a moment of silence.

"Plus, you're kinda owe us." Jason added, gesturing to my leg.

" If it helps me find Pocahontas, I'll do it." Jason carried me over to the couch to discuss our plan. The pain in my leg was the worst I've ever felt. I wish my mom was here. I love Jason, I knew he was doing his best to help me, but he's not my mom.

I tried to focus on our conversation.

"I think that Pocahontas is somewhere in Oz. I prayed to my ancestral spirits to give me a sign, and I later found a four leaf clover in my dinner." Tiger Lily said. Jason rolled his eyes. I ignored him.

" I say we go with that idea. It's our only idea so far, and we have to start somewhere." I said, trying to sound positive.

"All right, I'll go get my things. Tiger Lily went down the hallway and disappeared into a room.

I tried to shift around, but a jolt of pain coursed through my leg. I had to bite my lip from crying out in pain. Jason quickly put his hand on my leg to comfort me. I gave a childish whimper, but I couldn't help it.

"Just stay still, Lottie. We'll be with your dad in no time." The thought comforted me, and for the first time in a while, I felt my muscles relax. I had a good feeling about Oz. It wasn't really a good feeling, it was more like hope. I heard all the stories of my family is unwavering hope, and I thought if I ever needed any, now's the time. Tiger Lily appeared from the doorway.

"Before we go, we ought to fix that leg of yours."

I nodded. I knew she was right, but I also knew it was gonna hurt. I looked down at it. My lower leg was at a weird angle compared to my upper leg. Tiger Lily spoke up.

"I think that you dislocated the knee. I used to be a fairy, so I know a bit of healing. To fix it, I will just have to pop it back in socket and splint it. She scooted over and held my foot in the crook of her arm. Her hands were on my shin.

She looked up at Jason. "You, hold her shoulders still. He nodded and placed his hands on my shoulders. I braced myself.

"On the count of three, one, two, three. She thrust her hands forward. My knee popped and burst of pain flew threw my whole leg. I cried out. Tiger Lily took her hands off my leg, but Jason kept his hands comfortingly on my shoulders.

"Just stay off it for a while, until we can find a splint, and it should heal properly." Tiger Lily said.

"Thank you."I forced out.

"No problem. Do you two have your things? We'll be leaving soon."

I looked down. My pack was resting safely beside me. After Jason gathered his few belongings into his backpack, Tiger Lily moved me to the floor.

"I'll throw the bean right under you, so you can just fall through. The boy and I will be just behind you." She tossed the bean. It bounced a few times, and then began to spin. Before I knew it, we were falling through a big green portal to Oz.

 **Thank you for reading! Again, I am not a doctor! Just a heads up, the next chapter will be told from Robyn's pov, and the following chapters will switch off between characters. Thank you, please review and tweet me at @EllaHill_Crouch**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	7. Chapter 7

**The following is told in Robyn's POV**

I groggily awoke and opened my eyes. I looked around and started to panic. Where was I?!

"Robyn, you're awake!"

I swiveled around.

"Neal!" I jumped up and hugged him. Boy was I glad he's here. I stepped out of our hug. "Where are we? What happened?" He sat down on a rock near the leaves that I've been laying on.

I followed him and also took a seat.

"The last thing I remember is I was looking at that photo of Pocahontas and that other girl . Then I turned around and just blacked out. I faintly remember screaming. It's everyone all right?"

Neal looked up. "Not to worry you, but the screams were Charlotte's. I think she hurt her leg pretty bad."

I put my hand to my mouth to stifle a gasp. "Oh no! Please say she's OK. How do you know?"

"Well, the reason we passed out is because someone shot us with tranquilizers. After you went down, Charlotte tried to help you. She was trying to carry you out when the figure threw a magic being under you. I guess it missed her, but she but her leg backwards. She screamed. I tried to help her, but the figure got me too, and I fell through the portal. Now are here." He paused. "But don't exactly know where _here_ is."

I thought for a moment." If I had been conscious at the time, I could remember where I was thinking when I went through the portal. For now, we should just try to get as much info about it as we can. We should try to find somewhere to stay for the night."

Neal hesitantly stood up.

"Oh Neal, don't be so nervous. This might kind of suck, but we are in another realm! We should make the best of it, right?"

He nodded, and we walked off the shore into the trees. We walked and chatted for about three hours, periodically stopping for water. Finally, I felt my stomach growl. I realized I hadn't eaten since that day before when Belle made us sandwiches. I know it was only a day ago, but it seems like forever. So much had happened.

I was pulled back to the present as Neal spoke. "Hey, Robbie, I'm getting hungry. How about you? Let's stop somewhere at the next tavern we see."

"Oh good. I'm super hungry too. I thought you never stop."

The sun began to set not long after we walked. In the next hour or two we kept going with little talking. It wasn't that we were awkward, or sick of each other, we were just too tired and hungry to talk.

Finally, we crested the hill, and saw a small, barely visible Tavern, but still a long ways off. As we were walking I remembered just how little we had accomplished today. We still only had no clue who shot us, and we were no closer to discovering where we were. All we have done today was get ourselves exhausted and hungry. The soles of my feet and my lower back ached as we opened the tavern door. I looked around. There were groups of barbaric looking man scattered throughout the dining area, and several bartenders chaotically carrying trays of drinks. But, my eyes came to rest on someone I've never thought I would see here. I started in disbelief. It was my dad. I knew by the pictures. Naturally, my eyes wandered to people surrounding him. No way. Sitting next to him was the one, the only, uncle Killian.

 **Yay! So now Robyn and Neal have found Killian, and a familiar face back from the dead (pretty much because i will forever be in denial about Robin :) )but what about Charlotte and Jason? You'll have to read chapter 9 to find out! Thanks for reading! Please review and tweet my at EllaHill_Crouch. Next Chapter should be up by Friday!**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	8. Chapter 8

**Told from Charlotte's POV**

As we fell through the portal, I felt sick. My stomach was going to come up my throat, the longer we were in that portal. I thought of my dad. The thought of him made me feel stronger. I thought of my mom. She works so hard and I miss her like crazy. After what seemed like eternity, I landed with a thud. I must have landed wrong, because a shooting ache siezed my bad leg. I grabbed it and bit my lip to keep from crying. Tiger Lily kneeled beside me.

"We need to get to shelter, she needs rest and a splint."

I looked around. We were in the worst place possible for three strangers in a foreign land. A wide field filled with green three leaf clovers surrounded us. We were completely in the open. Suddenly, Jason put his arms around me and carried me to the trees, trailing behind Tiger Lily. I was grateful, I don't think I could have walked.

We walked through the field until we reached trees. Jason gently sat me down on the soft grass beneath us.

"Thanks." Was all I could think of.

" Of course." He said as he stretched his back. It was probably sore from carrying me all this way.

Tiger Lily appeared from the trees. "About a five minute walk west is the stream for water. I was able to pack sleeping bags, so we can use those tonight. I also brought sandwiches. She walked over and sat down next to us. Jason spoke up. "I say we eat, and go straight to bed. We'll wake early, and start searching for them" He glanced at me and then back at Tiger Lily. "How much do you think she will be able to do?"

She hesitated. "Unfortunately, nothing. She can probably walk on it now, unsteadily, but if she does that for too long, it will just make it worse."

I felt like crying. This was all my problem. If I wasn't so stubborn and annoyingly independent, we could all be home right now. I'll be with my mom and we would find my dad together. But now, because of me, my mother, aunts, and grandparents, we're all worried sick for our lives, Neal and Robyn are lost in an unknown realm, Jason and I were in Oz with a (more-less) stranger, we were no closer to finding my dad or Pocahontas, and I was utterly useless in the whole process. Jason must have seen my distress. "Lottie, don't worry. You can watch over camp while we're gone. The more you rest, the stronger and more useful you will be later." I gave a slight, unconvincing smile.

Tiger Lily rolled out sleeping bags and I got in. "Good Night." I said to anyone who is listening, but I got no response. They must've already been asleep. I rolled over and instantly put my hand on the charm on my necklace. It was a small, white and red wolf that my mom had given me. She said it was from an old friend, and it should remind me that there's good inside everyone, and we should always be able to have a fresh start. The thought of my mom, awake, thinking about me, and me, awake, thinking about her, finally let me in to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to find no one else there. Sleeping bags were rolled up, and next to them was a note.' Sorry we missed you. Had to get an early start, and wanted to let you sleep. Be safe – Jason'. In the next hour, I limped down to the stream for water, tried to solve Jason's Rubix cube (and failed), and went through my pack.

I suddenly looked up. I _could've sworn I heard growling. There it was again!_ I quickly turned around. A big, gray wolf stood towering over me, spittle flying from its fang-filled mouth. "Whoa, whoa! Everything's fine. Calm down."I tried to say soothingly. It didn't help. The wolf took slow, menacing steps towards me. I was considering trying to sprint on my good leg when it stopped. Stopped walking and growling – just stopped. We stared at each other for a second. Then, suddenly, the wolf was gone. A cloud of smoke filled the air, and was replaced by a woman. She was tall and slender, with dark brown hair and full lips. Her eyes were starling color of Amber. "Where did you get that necklace? "I look down at my wolf charm." From my mom… Who are you?" She paused. "The name is red. "

 **There ya go!! Now we have another new old character- Red! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for next chapter( back to Robyn's POV). I am really wanting to do a captainswan one shot (or short story) ,but the creative juices just aren't flowin'!! Please give me some prompts by reviewing, PM, or tweet me at @EllaHill_Crouch !! Thanks again!**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	9. Chapter 9

**Robyn's POV**

I looked at Neal in disbelief. He stared back. "It – it can't be. That is… Your dad."

I panicked. I had no clue what to do.

I _wanted to go see Uncle Killian, but what was I going to do? Go over there just to tell him that we'd run away from home, left his wife in a panic, and then let Charlotte get taken with a severely injured leg by a stranger? And what was I supposed to say to my dad? Would he even recognize me after all these years? We had thought he had been dead. It was such a surprise to see him_.

Well, I couldn't do anything unless I actually talk to them. I gathered my courage, and against Neal's protests, walked over to their table.

"Uncle Killian? " He and my dad looked up. "Robbie! How glad I am I to see you! He stood up and gave me a big hug. It felt really nice to have family nearby. I stepped out of the hug and look down at my dad.

"Hi I know this may be hard to grasp, but I am – "He interrupted me "You're my daughter. "His eyes were brimming with tears. He stepped forward and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged back.

 _He smelled like forest – weird._

He pulled back and put his hands on my shoulders. "You're so grown-up. The last time I saw you, I was trying to save you from Zelena. I hope she's left you alone and you're safe with Regina." I took a step back "What? What do you mean – trying to save me from Zelena? Are you talking about my mom? And what are you talking about me being safe with Regina? Aunt Gina? "I took a step back confused. He step closer, just as confused as I was."Who raised you? "He asked. "My mother of course, Zelena." I replied. "What? What about Regina? We agreed you would be raised as our child. ""OK, what? You act like you and aunt Gina are… Together. What about my mom? "His face fell and he put his hand on my cheek. I am afraid, my darling, that we need to get our story straight. "

 **Thanks for reading! I'm really sorry this was a day late, and it's pretty short. But... Robin and Killian are back!!! :). Pleeeeaaase give me some prompts for whatever you want to read by review, PM, or tweet me at @EllaHill_Crouch**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	10. Chapter 10

When Tiger Lily and Jason got back to camp, they were prepared to shoot us both with her arrows. After much convincing and skepticism (mostly from Tiger Lily ), I was finally able to explain that Red was a great friend of my grandma's and was married to Dorothy. They live here in Oz, and wanted to help us.

Jason was on my side, agreeing that if Red was a friend of Snow's, she was a friend of ours.

Finally, Tiger Lily accepted, but I noticed hostility from her towards Red. To relieve the awkwardness and tension, Red walked down to get water, leaving us alone to talk.

To end the silence, I spoke up. "So, what did you find out? "

Jason spoke first. "I went to lots of different pubs around the village. None of them had seen anyone like him, most people here are munchkins. I did find one thing, though." He dug for something in his pocket. He pulled out a small card. "The man I talked to must have been uncle Killian's brother, because that's how he addresses him, but the first sentence is really weird and out of context. Just listen" He begin to read the card out loud "Liam – igloos are making ice not endless frights. I can't let you know my location, I am on a quest. But I hope this letter will give you reassurance. Wishing you well, your brother, Killian ".

Just then, Red appeared from behind a tree. "Can I see that? "She asked, holding out one hand for the card, and carrying a large bucket in the other. Tiger Lily stepped protectively in front of it. "I don't think that's a good idea." She said, and took the card from Jason's hand. Red looked hurt."Well, I guess I'll go get some food then." She said, and set the bucket of water gently on the ground and walked off. As she was out of ear shot, I turned toward Tiger Lily. "There's no need to be rude. I trust her. She was a friend of my moms."

"Well I've never met your mom, and I don't completely trust you, so I have no trust in her. I am smart enough not to let strangers into our plans." She replied quickly.

We sat awkwardly for a few seconds while no one talked. Finally Jason broke the silence. "So, Tiger Lily, what did you find? "

"Well, nothing more than you. He also sent a letter to another man in a pub he must've known. The first sentence of this one is pretty wonky too. "Dearest Nemo – Ophelia notches thanks hairy elephant babies are crazy kids. Please forgive me, but I can't let you know my location. If you can, let my family know I am safe, your friend, Killian."

V _ery weird. Why would he say something so crazy?_ Not long after, Red returned, bringing all green veggies: green beans, peas, lettuce, asparagus, and spinach, and a salad. "Sorry, Oz only grows green things." I wasn't a big fan of salad, but I was too hungry to say no. We ate in an awkward small talk. Not soon enough, Tiger Lily announced that she was going to get firewood, and to my surprise, invited Red to accompany her. Apparently, this shocked Red, too, because she followed her out of camp reluctantly. I walked over to the letters and sat down. _So, my dad was safe._ That was so good to hear, after all my fear he may be dead. I heard footsteps beside me and Jason said down.

"Hey. We know he's OK. That makes a big difference right? "I smiled at Jasons sweet attempts to cheer me up.

"Yeah, it does ."I confirmed.

"I am just so worried about Robbie and Neal. Where are they? "

" I know, me too. But they're tough. They'll be all right. Good night, Lottie. "He said.

"Night."

Jason walked back to his sleeping bag and layed down. I was left in the silence of my own thoughts. They drifted to my mom. I longed to hear her voice and feel her hug. I missed her so much. I know it's only been five days, but being a realm away in a constant danger really makes it feel like longer. I heard some footsteps approaching and saw Tiger Lily and Red appear. Tiger Lily waved a good night and walked to her sleeping bag.

Red walked towards me."What was that all about? "I asked. "She gave me a sort of personality quiz. She asked me lots of character questions. I guess I passed because she let me look at the letters. "She pulled the cards out of her pocket and handed the one addressed to Nemo to me. We sat in silence, re-reading the letters. The first sentence was so strange! It must be in some sort of code. I read it over and over, backwards, upside down, alphabetical order. Nothing. Suddenly Red spoke.

"Oh my gosh! Charlotte, the first sentence. It's in code. The first letter of each word put together! It makes a message! "I looked at mine. **O** phelia **N** otches **T** hinks **H** airy **E** lephant **B** abies **A** re **C** razy **K** ids. O-N-T-H-E-B-A-C-K. On the back! I turn the card over. On the back was a large black symbol that I didn't recognize. "Red, what does your say?"she quickly replied. " **I** gloos **A** re **M** aking **I** ce **N** ot **E** ndless **F** rights. I am in EF. What does that mean? "

"I bet it has something to do with this."

I showed her my card. She studied it and then a look of realization blanketed her face. "That's the flag of the enchanted Forest."

She looked up.

"Charlotte, I think we finally found your dad. "

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and I'm sooo sorry it's up so late. The past few days have been busy, but I'm going to try to stay on schedule. The next chapter will be up Monday the 19th, cause my birthday is this weekend and I really wanna spend some time with my family!!!! I am also thinking about doing some other tv show fanfics like Grey's Anatomy or House MD or pretty much any other show, so let me know what you think :). Thank you so much for reading and pleeeease give me prompts for captainswan (or another ship if you want) one shots!! Please review and tweet me at @EllaHill_Crouch**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	11. Chapter 11

**Robyn's POV**

I sat alone in one of the small motel rooms above the pub. My dad and Uncle Killian were in the bedroom next to me and Neal was eating downstairs. He had invited me to come long, but I honestly didn't feel like eating anything. Who could after just learning things about their past like i just did? My dad just explained the whole story. My parents were never in love, like everyone likes to picture their mom and dad. My mom just faked her identity as Robin's wife to get get herself pregnant. She had been a villain, so my dad (who was head-over-heels in love with Aunt Gina) decided that I would be raised with Regina as my mom. When he died (or everyone thought he died) Regina changed her mind. Apparently, when he died, (and since he ws killed by he Olympian Crystal and could never go to the underworld), he was just sent to aa realm called 'Death', where he survived and finally escaped after all these years. He found Uncle KIllian and they were staying here until they figured out a plan to get home.

It was going to get pretty complicated once my dad is back in Storybrook. I don't know what Uncle Daniel will do. Aunt Gina had now had two of her lovers come back from the dead. Poor Jason. His mom's old boyfriend coming back from the dead to kick out his dad. I couldn't bear to tell my dad that his love's old fiancé had come back, remarried, and had a child with Regina. He was so obviously still in love with her. I could tell by the way his eyes lit up when he talked about her.

A knock on my door broke the silence of my thoughts.

"Come in" I said.

Uncle KIllin walked through the door. "Can we talk?"

"Sure" I lied. I desperately did not want to talk. Don't get me wrong, I am very close to my uncle, but I strongly avoided the awkward subject of Charlotte. I scooted over anyway, and he sat down next to me.

"Robin just told me what he said to you. That's a lot to process, so I thought you might like someone to talk to"

" Yeah, thanks. It's all just a lot to take in right now."

He paused. " Well, I'm always here. If you need someone to relate to with crazy family issues, I'm the one." We both laughed.

" As fun as this is, I'd rather talk about something other than family." I sighed, and he looked me in the face. "Where are they?" He was obviously talking about Charlotte. " Please tell me your whole story, and I'll tell you mine."

I reluctantly began to tell him the tale of our crazy adventures. How we ran away to Virginia, stayed with Belle and Rumple (which Uncle Killian didn't seem so happy about), then we went to Pocahontas' house, and Neal and I fell through the portal after getting shot with tranquilizers by an unknown enemy. I stopped talking, hoping he wouldn't question me any further. But of course, he did.

"Robyn, where is Charlotte?"

I paused, and then continued with the story. "Just after I fell, Neal saw her. She was trying to carry me to safety, but when the portal opened, she fell, and bent her leg backwars. He said it looked bad- she definitely broke or twisted something. He tried to help her, but he got shot too. We think she is somewhere with Jason and possibly the person that shot us."

I looked up at his heart-broken face. "Oh my God...Charlotte." He was silent

"We are gonna get her back. Her AND Jason. They're together, and I'm sure they'll be perfectly alright. Then we'll all go home"I tried to reassure him.

His gaze was fixed on some far off object. " Yeah" Then he just got up and left, shutting the door gently behind him.

I knew he didn't at all mean it, but it made me feel horrible. After that, I couldn't help it. I dropped my face into my pillow and just cried. I cried and cried, for what felt like hours, until I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

 **Thanks for reading!! The Robyn chapters are always pretty short- sorry. The next chapter should be up Wednesday if all goes well. I try to post every other day because I** **already have the whole story finished, but it unfortunately is all handwritten in my JOURNAL... Thank you so much for reading, but PLEEEEASE give my some one-shot prompts!!! Review and tweet me at @EllaHill_Crouch**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	12. Chapter 12

**Charlotte's POV**

Tiger Lily was so excited at the news. She kept looking over the letters again. I honestly think it was because she couldn't believe she missed it. I had grown to like Tiger Lily, but she relies too much on herself. Maybe she should just learn to trust.

We decided that we would leave the next day, we wanted a little time to give Red a proper goodbye. The plan was to use Tiger Lily's magic bean (she had two left) to portal us to the Enchanted Forest. Once we got there,we would ask around for anyone who had seen my dad, which would hopefully lead us to him and Pochohantas. The thought of finally seeing him made me get butterflies in my stomach. It ha been 8 days since I left Storybrook, and 6 since I left our world, but it had been over a month since I had seen my dad.

We had about an hour before we had to leave,so I decided to go to the water. It has always been where I feel most at home. My family says I get from my dad and his love for the sea, too. I sat on a rock and watched the waves lap softly at the stones under me. I thought of my grandmama, who always had unwavering hope in these types of situations. I try to pass her hope through me, but it's hard not to doubt sometimes. I tried not to think about it, but what if I never found my dad? What if I never saw my mother again? I don't think I would be able to live without them.

 _No! I couldn't think things like that. We are going to find Dad, and we will both see Mom again._

I tried to think of Grandma's hope as I stared out over the calm water. Soon, Jason came walking down the path and announced it was time to go. We hiked back up the hill (very slowly for me still-injured leg).We talked about small things that reminded us of home, like daily visits to Granny's ,walking out to Aunt Lena's farmhouse to see Robyn, the special days when my mom, Robyn, the aunts, grandma, and me go to the spa, and Jason, Neal, my dad, Uncle Daniel, and Grandpa go fishing on the Jolly Rodger. It felt good to talk lightly, like normal.

We soon made it back to camp. Tiger Lily had packed up her backpack and each of our sleeping bags. She gave Red a genuine hug, and then stepped back. Jason shook her hand and thanked her for all of her help. Then, I stepped forward and gave her a hug.

"Think positive. You're a strong young woman. You are going to find your dad, and get back to your mom. Please tell them all hello for me, and give my love to Granny."

"Of course." I said back, touched by what she had said." Thank. You, Red"

She smiled. "If you ever find yourself in Oz again, please stop by!" She laughed.

"Bye!" I said

"Bye" she replied.

Tiger Lily threw down the bean and the ground beneath us fell into a green portal. This time, portaling over was much better. We quickly landed, but happened to land in a big mud pit on the edge of a lake. I was covered. Alll of my clothes, pack, shoes, hair, and even face was coated with mud. I looked over at Jason and Tiger Lily, who had both landed head first, and were even dirtier than me. All at once we burst out laughing at our hilarious bad luck. Despite all the danger and suspense, we laughed and laughed until we cried and had no more breath.

After we stopped laughing and got serious,we continued with our plan. We would go to the nearest inn where we could eat, shower, and sleep. Then tomorrow, we would begin our search for my dad. We walked for about an hour and the sun started to set.

My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten since last night. Finally, we came upon a two story tavern, and walked inside.

Tiger Lily walked over to the check-in table. Everyone stared at us. I had forgotten we were covered in mud.

"Can we please have room?" Tiger Lily asked the woman at the desk.

"Unfortunately,there's no vacancy, sorry."

I felt Jason's shoulders slump next to me in disappointment. Tiger Lily turned, and started to walk away. Suddenly, I heard another voice.

"That's all right, the lass can have my room, I'm just leaving." I could not see the man's face yet but I just knew. That wasn't any man... it was my dad!

 **Yay! Charlotte finally found him!Thank you for reading. I just posted a one-shot for captainswan on Monday, so go check it out if you haven't already. Please give me more prompts via review, PM, or tweet me at @EllaHill_Crouch**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	13. Chapter 13

**Charlotte's POV**

I stared in disbelief. His back was towards me, so he hadn't seen me yet.

"Daddy?" I said loudly. He turned around, and it was confirmed. I saw his stunning blue eyes and dark hair that matched mine.

"Oh my God, Charlotte." He dropped his bags on the ground and them ran towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and embraced me. I felt like a little child as picked me up off the ground and held me tight. I couldn't help but cry. I really hadn't cried this whole trip- not running away, not dislocating my knee, not losing my cousins, but now the tears flowed freely down my cheeks.

My dad set me down and looked me in the eyes. "I love you so much." He said, and wiped the tears off my face.

"I love you, too, Daddy." I replied and hugged him again. I looked around.

"Neal!" I shouted and ran towards him. "I'm so glad you're okay!" He exclaimed as he looked at my knee in the splint. "Is your leg okay?"

"Yeah, it was dislocated, but it's healing now. I looked around and saw the bushy red hair I was looking for.

"Robbie!" I ran towards Robyn and we almost tackled each other with our bear hugs. As we separated, I noticed another man standing nearby. Hey seemed vaguely familiar. Robyn must have sensed my confusion. "Lottie, this is my dad." She said with a big smile.

 _Wow! This is him then! I thought he was dead... well i guess I'll worry about that problem later._

"Dad, this is my cousin, Charlotte. Her parents are Uncle Killian and Aunt Emma." He turned towards me and stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"How very lovely to meet you, Charlotte." I accepted his hand. "You, too" i said wth a smile.

Tiger Lily came over beside me, and I realized that Neal and Robyn had no clue who she was. " Guys, this is my friend, Tiger Lily. Her sister is Pocahontas." Tiger Lily stuck out her hand awkwardly and Neal and Robyn both shook it. She could sense the awkwardness, so she stepped away politely and went to talk to my dad.

Robyn leaned in. "Is she the one who-"

"Yes Robyn, she shot you with tranquilizers, but she really is a good person." Robyn gave a slow, disbelieving nod, and I elbowed her in response.

After that, we all sat down at a table and ate. First, though, I changed out of my muddy clothes. We recapped the adventures that we had been on so far, and then my dad told us his side of the story.

"I had been tipped off that Pocahontas was here, so this was the first place I came. I had been here for 3 weeks and hadn't found a clue of her whereabouts, so I had to think more like I used to...a sly pirate. I went to a black market shop, hoping to bribe someone for any kind of information. Unfortunately, no one knew anything, and it was a pretty wasted trip, except that that's where I found Robin. He was trying to purchase a magic bean to portal him back to Storybrook. So from there, we decided to team up and BOTH look for a bean back to Storybrook. That way, Robin would get back, and I would be able to attend the wedding with my family before setting off again on my quest. We came back here for some rest before the next day."

At this point, Robyn cut in. "Then we found him and told him about you." She said, looking at me. " We were about to come find you guys when you showed up."

I looked next to me at my dad and he smiled. I grabbed his hand because I knew he was thinking of Mom. It was painful for him to be away from her this long.

"I think we should go back upstairs, get a shower and some sleep, and we can all go home together." I suggested.

Right away, Tiger Lily objected. "What about Pocahontas? Are we all just gonna give up?" She started to stand up, But my dad put a hand on her shoulder and gently set her back down.

"Tiger Lily, calm down. I know Pocahontas is your only family, but I've got one too. I need to get my daughter and niece and nephews home and safe. I need to see my wife. I need to be there for my stepsons wedding. We will find Pocahontas, but I have to take care of my family first. "

She nodded. "I understand. I do trust that we aren't giving up, just taking a quick break. "

So, after that, we all went back upstairs. Tiger Lily, Jason, and I all took showers, and we went back downstairs. My dad and I just talked and hung out. It felt so good to be with him again. Finally we went back upstairs into our rooms. It was the cousins in one room, and my dad and Robin in the other. I guess I have to start calling him uncle Robin, now.

It was like old times as the four of us joked around until we fell asleep. The next morning, we all woke up, bright and early. I packed my pack, and changed into my dress, which unfortunately was the only moderately clean piece of clothing I had left. We met Tiger Lily, who had preferred to sleep outside last night, in the garden. I smiled and held tight on to my dad as he jumped through the portal home to store broke and mom.

 **There ya go!! Thank you so much for reading!! There's gonna be a total of 15 chapters so we are nearing the end! I am going to try to post another CS one shot soon, I think you guys really enjoyed _not just nothing_ , which was sooo fun to write. If you want to read any one shot just give me the prompts via review, PM, or tweet me at @EllaHill_Crouch. Thanks!!**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	14. Chapter 14

**Charlotte's POV**

 _Bam_ We landed quickly and my knees buckeled beneath me. My bad knee gave a prick of pain. I could pretty much walk now, but I was definitely still injured. I looked around. We were somewhere I had never seen before, surrounded by trees. I think it was the outskirts of Storybrook. Tiger Lily appeared suddenly next to my dad, followed by Neal and Jason, and then Robyn and her dad. We all stood up and brushed ourselves off. Robyn walked about 25 yards away.

"Guys, look." she exclaimed. I couldn't run, but I fast-walked with the others over to her and looked off the edge. Below us was Storybrook. I could see everything from here! In the distance, I could see our grey house. A bit closer was Granny's and outside was, _wait!_ It was the legendary (in Storybrook) yellow bug parked just outside Granny's. I never thought it would be so good to see that old car. Mom rarely drives it anymore, but she never wanted to get rid of it, she said it was too big of a part of her past. I guess without dad and I here, there's really no reason for her to drive an SUV, though.

The good news is, we could now see a clear path down to the town. It was about a 30 minute walk and we were all quiet most of the time. Poor Tiger Lily hung back the whole time. I know it must be hard for her, seeing all the excitement in all of us, about to see our family, while she is one step further from finding hers.

We finally reached the town, and we were a block away from Granny's when I started getting butterflies. I can't believe I did it. I survived, and I brought back my dad! We turn the corner and I could see through the window. My mom was sitting at a table with Zelena and Regina and Uncle Daniel. Next to them was another table with grandma, grandpa, Henry, and Violet. I raced the stairs (as fast as I could with my injured leg) and threw open the door. "Mommy! "I shouted. She looked up and covered her mouth.

"Oh my God, Charlotte! " She jumped up and ran to me. She hugged me like never before and kissed my forehead. "Oh honey I love you so much." All the guilt I had tried to keep out flooded my brain. My poor mother. She was the best, most hard-working, and caring mom I could ask for. And I repay her by going off without telling her on and life-threatening mission. All I told her was that I was OK. How does that help? On top of all of that. I left her alone, without dad, to worry and be sad all by herself.

" I love you too mom" was all I could manage.

Then she let go and ran towards dad. "Killian! "

"Swan ". He embraced her and lifted her off the ground. "I, love, love, love, love you so much "I heard him tell her. "Oh, me too Killian, me too." They kissed and then he held her face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. "I never meant to leave you and I hope you know that I'm always here." "I do "she said and kissing him again.

Most girls my age that their parents were gross, but I thought mine were wonderful. I wanted a marriage just like there's. I stepped forward and hugged both my parents again. I love them so much. Then, I felt arms grab my waist and hug me. "Lottie! "It was my brother, Henry.

"Henry! "I had to stand on my tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek. "I'm so so sorry I delayed the wedding! "

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're safe. "Then he walked over and hugged my dad. I gave a big hug to Aunt Gina and Aunt Lena cried again and had to run to the bathroom to stop mascara from running down her face. I also hugged my grandparents, and reminded them that what got me through was the thought of their unwavering hope.

I noticed Tiger Lily. She was sitting alone at the bar. I walked over to her.

"You should be enjoying your family, not joining my pity party. "She said.

"Well, I couldn't be a pity party. You've never been to Storybook, right? Why don't we take advantage of it, and let me show you around town, introduce you to my family. She gave a slight smile.

"Maybe, but I think I'll call it a night. See you in the morning "she stood up and left. I guess she was staying at Granny's motel.

The next morning was the big day. We all drove over to the rooftop venue ( also where my parents were married) for the wedding. It was a beautiful ceremony and Henry and Violet were so in love. I danced like crazy with all of my family at the reception we all celebrated our homecoming and the beautiful couple. At about 11 o'clock, we finally got home. Right away, I changed into a T-shirt and sweatpants, and my mom immediately took off for 5 inch pumps. I was getting ready to get in bed when my mom called me downstairs. I slowly got up and walked to the kitchen. My dad was standing there too.

"Yes, mom? "She gave a big smile. "Well, I have some news. I didn't want to spoil Henry's big day, so I didn't tell the whole family, but I wanted you to to at least know."she paused and looked us both and I. "While you two were gone, I found out I'm pregnant. "

 **THE END**

 **Thank you guys so so much for all of the follows and reviews I've gotten. I know it doesn't seem like much but it really means a whole lot to me. This technically is not the last chapter, I have one more, but it is from all of the teens POVs of when the reunite with their families, so it won't continue with this story. Yes, Emma is pregnant again!! I know it's almost kinda ridiculous, but I honestly could resist. I am writing the next story currently, and it will be set at the end of Emma's pregnancy and after with all the same OCs and characters. I am also working on oneshots for cs at the time that I'm SUPER excited for :) Thank you so much for reading! Please review and tweet me at @EllaHill_Crouch**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	15. Chapter 15

**I have already published the final chapter to this story, but in this chapter are each character's takes on their return to Storybrook.**

 **Robyn's POV**

I walked in the door right behind Charlotte. I knew my dad was behind me outside, but I prayed he wouldn't come in yet. I didn't want drama to ruin this happy moment.

My mom's back was towards me. I snuck up behind her and threw my arms around her shoulders.

"Mommy!!" She swiveled around and realized that it was me. She hugged me back, tight.

"Oh my darling." I could feel her shaking as she cried happy tears onto my shoulders.

"I love you so much, mom." This just made her hug me tighter. I know that all of my cousins are close with their parents, but my mom is my best friend. I was born by chance, and my mom had always had to fight for me. My dad had never been in the picture until now, so it as always been just us.

I sat down in the chair next to her and put my head on her shoulder. I sighed as I realized just how much I had missed my mom.

 **Neal's POV**

I was the last one in the door, and my parents were already waiting for me.

"Oh Neal!" My dad wrapped me in a big hug, and put his head on the back of my head.

"I love you dad" Now my mom hugged me from behind, so I was almost suffocated by their loving hugs. "I love you too, mom. I'm so sorry. I never ever should have left. I promise I'll never do anything like this again." I said.

My mom pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"Sweetheart, you do not have to be sorry. We're just glad you're okay."

 _I have the best parents._

Suddenly, Emma ran towards me. "Neal!" She said, giving me a hug.

"Hi, sis"

"I'm so glad you were with Charlotte, and you're all okay. I'm sure she would have gotten a lot worse than a dislocated knee if it weren't for you."

I smiled at her and she ruffled my hair. "I'm glad you're back." _I'm glad I'm back, too._

 **Jason's POV**

I came in right behind Robyn.

"Jason!" I heard someone yell. Of course, it was my mom.

"Oh baby, I'm so happy to see you." She pressed her cheek against mine and hugged me tight.

" I missed you so much mom. I love you. "

"Oh I love you too, Jason."

I cautiously walked over to my dad.

"Hi, Dad."

He looked up. "Oh hi, son."

He shook my hand and smiled. I couldn't help but be disappointed. I know my dad loves me, but he doesn't do a great job of showing it. I had just been missing for over a week, and all he did was shake my hand. He's so affectionate with my mom, but we've never really gotten along as well as my mom and I. Suddenly the door opened again, and this time, Robin walked through it. My mom gasped and when a look of realization hit her face, her eyes welled up with tears. She bent over and covered her face as Robin took her into his arms. She stood up and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Robin." She said softly.

"Oh my darling I love you so much."

He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Regina, what's the matter? Aren't you glad I'm here?"

"Oh, Robin yes. Yes of course I am. But, it's just been a long time, and well... I'm married now and we have a son."

He took his hands off her shoulders and took a step back.

Robin, meet my son, Jason, and my husband, Daniel."

My dad stood next to me, and we both shook a shocked Robin's hand. He seemed to be dazed.

"Well, very nice to meet you two. Goodnight, Regina" He turned and walked out.

"Robin, wait. " She tried to follow him and stop him from leaving so abruptly, but he was already out the door. I guess this was a great welcome home...

 **The End!!!**

 **Again, thank you so much for those who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story!! It's been a blast to write!! I was really disappointed when it was announced that Jennifer Morrison and Rebecca Mader were leaving the cast, but I am still going to give season seven of OUAT a chance- I'm not just giving up on the show. I think that fanfics that include their characters will really help to keep the original show alive. The next story to these characters will go up around early July. I made the decision to write all my fanfic in a journal and then type it up on here, so I have to finish writing story two in there before I post it. That story mostly follows Regina/Robin/Daniel issues and the new edition to the Swan-Jones family. Thank you all so much and I look forward to continue with these characters.**

 **Xoxo Ella**


End file.
